This training grant will utilize an existing research infrastructure in Peru to train Peruvian scientists and health professionals in infectious disease research. This proposal expands on the foundation of a successful, longstanding, NIH-funded training and research collaboration between the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH) in Lima, Peru and the Johns Hopkins School of Public Health (JHSPH). Over the past 20 years, the parent program has trained over 90 Peruvians and 400 graduate and post-graduate students of other nationalities. The specific aims of this program are: (1) We will train three Peruvian students per year (15 total) at the Masters level at UPCH in Public Health and/or Biochemistry. (2) We will train one Peruvian PhD at JHSPH. This trainee will return to Peru to perform the research for his/her dissertation after the two years of coursework at Hopkins. (3) We will train three students in the MPH program at JHSPH. (4) We will enable six Peruvian students to attend the Tropical Medicine and Public Health Summer Institute at JHSPH over a five year period. (5) We will set up two three-day seminars. (6) We will begin the development of a doctoral program in International Health at UPCH, so that we can transition to local training. This has two components: 7 We will aim to develop a "hybrid" MPH/PhD program. If this is achieved, the students from Aim 3 can return to Peru following their MPH and enter the hybrid program. 7 We will develop stronger coursework for the UPCH PhD program in International Health. A student course assessment committee will be assembled that includes the students trained in Aims 1, 2, and 3, as well as past foreign-trained PhD scientists. This committee will advise the Steering Committee on how to improve the coursework for a UPCH doctoral program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Training in infectious disease is crucial to building research infrastructure in Peru, so they can study infectious diseases of local importance. This training grant expands on the foundation of a successful, longstanding, NIH- funded training and research collaboration between the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH) in Lima, Peru and the Johns Hopkins School of Public Health (JHSPH). We will develop and train students in short-term, medium-term, and long-term programs, both abroad and in Peru.